cieurnishfandomcom-20200214-history
Cieurnish Empire
The Cieurnish Empire is the current standing entity of the Cieurns. It includes various provinces and territories gained by it's members and the Imperials of the group. The Cieurnish Empire is currently ruled by Kaiser Staylo and features a strong economy, industry, political system and military. It is the main topic of the wiki and most of it's articles. The Empire features it's own language and culture built through it's history. Currently, the Cieurnish Empire is Minecraft based. And follows an isolationist policy. History The Cieurnish Empire was first conceived in April of 2019. The group was made as Tava's own empire. Which would work with a 'Tavanian' philosophy. Meaning that the web could be used for political reasons and that they could be enforced through a virtual entity. The group rose to prominence when Tava used his contract of N.R's properties to open his own version of Fort Valkyrie. This would trigger the Valkyrian Border Conflicts and show that the Cieurns were officially a new faction in this community. The Cieurns were formed with ideas of Order and Antiquity throughout the ranks, the group fought wars against N.R and it's allies, causing various wars - especially over Fort Valkyrie. The Cieurns originally fought against Leyria before switching to fighting Gaz. There was always a strong rivalry between Gaz and the Cieurns. With Romanian forces defending directly against waves of Cieurnish forces during the multiple wars caused by disagreements over places. The Cieurnabradd, as it was called eventually disbanded, and most of it's members left the group. The Cieurnish Empire returned again in June of 2019. Where they proceeded to fight a lengthy war against N.R. The war was a huge success. Military The Cieurnish Empire features a revamped military system as compared to other groups, the Empire prefers to use muskets as their weapons of choice in combat. The Cieurnish Military is made up currently from the 1. Grenajiera, who serve as the foot soldiers of the group and as occasional guards. The Cieurnish Military trains its soldiers to work cooperatively as a formation, and not as a single person. Culture The Cieurnish Empire has its own language and culture. The Cieurnish people are to be informed of their history and of higher culture. Trends, pop music and other such things are highly looked down upon and are usually not tolerated. The Empire focuses constantly on growing it's culture based around a system of honor and respect, known as the Makjor Code. The Empires language is also taught to it's members and independently studied as to grow the Cieurnish Population. Industry and Economy The Cieurnish Industry has somewhat dropped in the past year. The Cieurnish Empire likes to put its members to work in civilian jobs over Military ones when possible, creating a strong economy and industrial state that can put out a good amount of work in little time. The Cieurnish Economy relies on domestic trade, usually. Although the CFTZ (Cieurnish Free Trade Zone) allows foreign traders, builders and mercenaries to offer their services in areas owned by the CFTZ. Category:Groups